(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mold assembly for embossing paper products and the paper products can be directly colored.
(2) Description of the Prior Arts
A conventional thin product can be made by using a male mold and a female mold with the thin product sandwiched between the two molds. The thin product has only 1 mm of thickness and can be a paper sheet or a metal plate. The products can be easily obtained by being sandwiched between the male and female molds without too much technique required.
However, all of the thin products made by using the press molding composed of the female mold and the male mold can only be single color or the colors cannot be sharply presented. This is because the products made by the conventional method do not have obvious difference in height between the embossed areas and the plain areas so that it is difficult to color.
The most popular way to color the embossed products is to provide a colored pattern sheet which is precisely sandwiched between the two molds to transfer the pattern on the products. Nevertheless, the result is not satisfied because the products do not have obvious periphery of the embossed area and there are many factors such as pressure and humidity, affect the result of the products.
If the products are colored after they are removed from the molds, it is a challenge to color on a smaller area of the embossed products.
The present invention intends to provide a mold assembly which includes a window through which the embossed areas are exposed and the user can conveniently color the embossed areas before the products are removed from the mold assembly.